Recreational fishing has become one of the most popular outdoor leisure activities. One reason for the popularity is that fishing is an activity that people of all ages can enjoy. Given this interest, a myriad of devices are available to increase the pleasure of fishing. Some of the more popular products include fishing reels. From open-faced spinning reels to spool-type bait casting reels, manufacturers have developed many styles to appeal to fishermen.
Unfortunately, many of these fishing reels are difficult to operate. This requires the user to spend extensive time practicing, thereby taking away from time spent fishing. Moreover, many of these reels are difficult for those just learning to fish to operate, particularly children. This difficulty in operation often leads to frustration, which detracts from the recreational and relaxing aspects of fishing. Accordingly, the fishing arts have need for a fishing reel having a mechanism that facilitates casting of the fishing line, thereby making the reel easier to use.
In accordance with one exemplary embodiment of the present invention, a fishing reel may include an improved bail and/or spool system. In one example of the fishing reel, an improved bail and spool system may be adapted to facilitate casting of the fishing line. In another example of the fishing reel, an improved bail and spool system may facilitate retrieval of the fishing line.
In one exemplary embodiment of the present invention, a fishing reel may be comprised of a spool and a bail. The spool may be adapted to rotate and discharge a fishing line. On the other hand, the bail may be adapted to pivot between an engaged position and a disengaged position such as for casting and retrieval of the fishing line. In this example, the bail may be adapted to remain stationary during rotation of the spool (e.g., such as during casting or retrieval of the fishing line). Furthermore, in another exemplary embodiment, the spool may be adapted to oscillate such as during retrieval of the fishing line. However, similar to the previous embodiment, the bail may be adapted to remain stationary while the spool oscillates. As a result, such embodiments may facilitate the operation of the fishing reel.
In yet another exemplary embodiment of the present invention, a fishing reel may include a spool, a bail, and a release assembly. The bail may optionally include a substantially arcuate member having a recess for directing a fishing line onto the spool. The bail may also be adapted to engage a portion of a lock that may be positioned in a lock housing. The release assembly may include a release arm pivotally engaged with the lock and/or lock housing. In one example, the lock may include an aperture or recess for receiving a portion of the bail, and the lock housing may include a first spring in association with the bail and a second spring in association with the lock. In one exemplary embodiment of the present invention, movement of the release arm may cause the bail to move from an engaged position to a disengaged position. Once in the disengaged position, a user may cast the line in a manner known in the art and thereafter return the bail to the engaged position for line retrieval.
In addition to the novel features and advantages mentioned above, other features and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent from the following descriptions of the drawings and exemplary embodiments. The drawings pertain to possible embodiments of the invention, and are merely designed to illustrate the modes best suited to carry out the invention. As it will be realized, the invention is capable of other different embodiments, and its several details are capable of modification without departing from the invention. Accordingly, the drawings and descriptions will be regarded as illustrative in nature and not as restrictive.